The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data visualizations.
Data visualizations are generally used as communication tools to help users understand information. Specifically, effective data visualizations help users in analyzing data and evidence, and make complex data more accessible and usable. The typically used data visualizations include information graphs, statistical graphs, charts, tables, and plots. For example, users may need to visually represent a particular analytical task, such as a comparison of data and/or understanding the causality of data, and the data visualization selected may be based on that particular task. Furthermore, designers of data visualizations may not only want to communicate information clearly, but may also want to stimulate viewer engagement and attention. Thus, users often want data visualizations to be both aesthetically and functionally satisfactory. Ordinarily, these design choices are based on user preferences.